One's on the way
by maramarie
Summary: Song fic, a day in the life of a mairried Harry and Draco and the fustration a very pregnant Draco has raising three kids, twin boys and a little girl, and one more on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: MP: pairing Harry and Draco.**

**Dissclamer: I don't own anything pretaing to Harry Potter and the HArry Potter world it all belongs to its origial owner. As well I don't own the song "One's on the way" it is written and sung by Lorrita Lynn.**

**I hope you enjoy. Please Review**

"**One's on the way"**

**They say to have her hair done Liz flies all the  
way to France And Jackie's seen in a discotheque  
doin' a brand new dance And the White House social  
season should be glittering and gay But here in  
Topeka the rain is a fallin' The faucet is a  
drippin' and the kids are a bawlin' One of them a  
toddlin' and one is a crawlin' and one's on the  
way**

Draco eased himself into a comfortable seat, listening to the rain fall outside. "Tell.." he urged as Hermione found a seat across from him. He glanced at his twin boys paying in the corner together and his little girl was thankfully asleep so it was nice and quiet for now.

Hermione laughed softly watching her very pregnant friend "Well I heard that Pansy is going to France to have her hair done." She grinned " I thought she was, she must go at least three times a month.."

Draco laughed "I should have known that she could not have had that done here.." he laughed He loved having Hermione over to gossip with him especially when Harry had to work. "Ohh.I saw Neville at Crossed Wands the other day. He was doing a new dance he promised to teach me and Harry.." He smiled

"That would be great. I know you two were planning on going out dancing for your anniversary.." Hermione smiled fondly "I wish Ron would do something like that with me." She sighed softly looking over at the boys toddling off to find a new adventure. "Where's Lilly?" she asked relizing the little 10 month old was no where in sight

"Right now, asleep. She crawls faster then the boys can walk and it is hard to keep my hands on her right now.." Draco chuckled eyeing his boys, one hand on his large belly. "I can not believe I got pregnant again so soon after having Lilly.."

"Tell Harry to keep his hands to himself for awhile…" Hermione laughed

"It's not Harry.." Draco whispered blushing slightly

Hermione laughed richly "Ohh Draco, you are so bad.."

**I'm glad that Raquel Welch just signed a  
million dollar pact And Debbie's out in Vegas  
workin' up a brand new act While the TV's showin'  
Newlyweds a real fun game to play But here in  
Topeka the screen door's a bangin' The coffee's  
boilin' over and the wash needs a hangin' One  
wants a cookie and one wants a changin' and one's  
on the way**

Draco looked up at a squeal from his Lilly. He chuckled she was trying to eat her lunch. "Dami, Demitre come eat your daddy will be here soon.." He called out placing the plates of sandwiches and fruit on the table as the twins came toddlen from the hall. He set them down in their chairs as the back screen door banged announcing Harry's arrival.

"Daddy" The boys squealed at the top of their lungs starting to get up

"Stay seated" Harry warned moving into the dinning room. He greeted his kids with a warm hug, then hugged his mate "Love you" He smiled kissing him deeply

"Ewwww" Dami laughed hiding his face "Daddy.." he complained

Harry laughed but Draco cursed softly

"The coffee " He groaned realizing it had boiled over. He sighed "It is so hard not having a house elf..' he complained

"I know love and I am sorry..:" Harry moved to him "I'll get this.."

"Thank you." Draco smiled moving back to the table. "Did you hear Harry, Balise singed on to the TV network, one million galleons.."

"He is doing very well, now we know how Pansy can afford her new look." Harry moved back to the table with the coffee. He looked the kids over as he sat down with a smile. He truly loved his family. "I also heard that Fred and George are going out to Vegas to promote their new shop.."

"All the way to the United States! Draco laughed "Ohh, they are doing well much like, us." he smiled happy and very content with his life.

They got through lunch with no fighting or yelling from their boys which was surprising. "What can I do before I head back to work love?" Harry asked trying to ease the house hold work for him

"Can you hang the laundry?" He asked cocking his head to one side and pouting a little.

Harry laughed " Yes and I will get the dryer fixed this weekend." Harry picked up the basket "Come on boys outside.." Harry called deciding to let the rambunctious twins run off their energy while he hung the laundry.

"Come on Lilly.." Draco picked up the little girl "Lets go get you changed."

"Daddy we ate our lunch." Demitre piped up

"Cookie please?" Dami asked both of them turning puppy dog eyes on him

"All right" Harry agreed laughed getting the boys their treat.

****

Now what was I doin' Jimmy get away  
from there darn there goes the phone Hello honey  
what's that you say you're bringin' a few ole Army  
buddies home You're callin' from a bar get away  
from there No not you honey I was talkin' to the  
baby wait a minute honey the door bell Honey could  
you stop at the market and hello hello well I'll  
be The girls in New York City they all march for  
women's lib And Better Homes and Gardens shows the  
modern way to live

Draco sighed deeply it was now four thirty and the boys were running wild.

"Give it backkkk.." Dami whinnied running after his brother who had taken his favorite stuffed dragon from him again.

"Demitre give it back." Draco scowled at his boy how stopped, sighed and sulking, gave it back to his brother." Now go sit in the corner.."

"But father.." Demitre whinnied

"That is not helping you now go!" Draco watched as the boy slowly moved to the corner tears running down his cheeks. "Now Dami go play.." he ordered the other one and looked over to where his little girl was happily playing in her playpen. "At least she's safe from them teasing play for now.." he sighed deeply " Now what was I ..Oh yeah I was trying to get to get dinner started." He started to move towards the kitchen keeping an eye on the one in timeout, when the floo activated. "Dam it" Draco cursed getting tired of all the distractions Gods he needed a house elf.

"Hello honey.." Harry greeted

"Oh Harry.." Draco smiled relived "You coming home?" He asked as Dami ran past squealing "Demitre you can get up " He added

Demitre got up and immediately started in on his brother but when he got no rise out of him he went to the playpen to pick on his sister.

Harry mean while was trying to explain that he was calling from the Tree Broomsticks and a few of his Aurror friends would be coming over for a bit.

Draco looked confused he was having a hard time hearing him because the boys where running and yelling and little Lilly was now crying "Your calling from the bar..and a few friends are coming over.."He repeated exasperated "**Get away from there**" Dracop suddenly snarled

Harry was taken aback usually Draco did not mind him going out after work for a drink.." Draco I.."

"No Honey not you I was talken to the baby the boys let her out." At that moment the doorbell ran "Wait a minute honey the door bell.." He groaned moving to answer the door and let in one of his favorite people, Severus. He moved back into the living room if Harry was near Diagon ally…. "Honey could you stop at the market .."His voice trailed off realizing Harry had broken the floo connection. "I'll be dammed!" Draco snarled. He was so tired and just wanted Harry home at this point.

**And the pill may change the  
world tomorrow but meanwhile today Here in Topeka  
the flies are a buzzin' The dog is a barkin' and  
the floor needs a scrubbin' One needs a spankin'  
and one needs a huggin' Lord one's on the way**

Draco moved back to the kitchen Severus beside him "So how have you been?" He asked as he picked up Lilly and put her in the highchair to get her out of the boys path.

"I am doing very well Draco.": he looked around "Where is that mutt of yours." He asked he did not like dogs.

"Outside." Draco laughed "Can't you hear her barking?"

"She should stay outside." Severus said firmly.

"Now Severus I know you did not come over hear just to tell me to keep our dog outside.." Draco chided as he began to put pots and pans on the stove.

"Actually no.." He held out a potions bottle. "I have something for you and Harry"

Draco moved over taking the bottle chucking "Severus I don't think we need help in that department.." he said knowing Severus now specialized in male fertility and sex potions.

"It is not to help you and Harry have children Draco. It is to help not have them. It is male birth control. I would like you and Harry to try it out and test it's potency for me." He rolled his eyes, he knew full well that they needed no help in creating the children oh no, they needed help not to make too many.

Draco smiled "Why Severus you do care." He chuckled

"Yes, my godson and I worry that you are trying to do too much, I mean right after you had Lilly you come up pregnant again." He said "Not real responsible if you ask me.." he chided "You need to rest after this baby is born."

"I know" Draco sighed not liking that Severus had basically scolded him for having too many kids "I just love my Harry." He pocketed the potion

"Harry needs to learn to restrain himself or we are going to lose you.."

"Don't start in on Harry, this was not all him.." Draco stated defending his husband "I pounced not Harry.." he confessed a little miffed why did everyone blame Harry it takes two!

"Ohh I will stop berating you but please think it." Severus sighed his godson was to emotional when pregnant.

"I will" Draco promised handing Lilly a snack, he cursed when herd his Dami crying.

"I will help." Severus rose moving with Draco to the living room find Demitre holding his brother down a hitting him "Demitre!" Draco snarled right as the front door opened and Harry walked in.

Demitre stood with his head bowed "I am sorry.." he pouted

"That is not going to get you out this young man." Harry scowled "Bedroom now! I will be there in a minute." He ordered

Demitre did not think to argue twice and quickly left the living room.

Draco moved to look Dami over and to give him a hug as did Harry "You are all right. Why don't you go have a cookie with your sister while daddy and I deal with your brother." He smiled as the boy ran off.

"I am sorry I am late." Harry pulled Draco into a hug not caring if Severus was there

"It is all right but where is you buddies?" Draco asked glancing around

"I told them another time when I realized that the kids were not behaving and that you were too stressed." Harry explained kissing him deeply " Why don't you start supper and I will deal with our boy."

"Sounds good" Draco agreed "Oh and Severus brought us something we will talk about later"

"Deal, and I will scrub the floors tonight" Harry agreed moving to go deliver a sound spanking to his son..

"You need a house elf." Severus said

"We are on a waiting list." Draco groaned. "Stay for dinner?"

I would love to." Severus grinned "I don't want to miss your talk with Harry" he grinned moving with Draco into the kitchen

**Oh gee I hope it ain't twins again**

Harry moved out of the nursery and back to the main bedroom thinking about their conversation with Severus. He knew Severus had a point but it made him a little upset that Severus had pinned or tried to pin everything on Harry. Draco help! He thought opening the bedroom door to see his mate standing in front of the full length mirror with only his pants on. "You are beautiful" Harry whispered moving to him.

"I am huge." Draco whined

Harry smiled " You are pregnant and beautiful." Harry insisted wrapping his arms around his mate and drew him to the bed "Come lay down." He urged

"Yes.." Draco agreed" Laying down and snuggling against Harry.

Harry held him close very happy

Draco suddenly sat up "OH dear Lord!" He exclaimed

"What! What's wrong?" Harry sat up clearly worried

Draco looked at him with worried eyes "I hope it is not twins again!"

Harry's face showed his relief "We are defiantly taking a break after this baby." He said firmly pulling Draco back down to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Months later**

Harry paced the floor of the waiting room not happy that he had been thrown out of the delivery room. He was angry and frustrated and Severus was not helping with his snide comments "Severus please.."

"It is your fault.." He said simply

Before Harry could reply the medwizard moved in "Mr. Malfoy Potter?"

"Yes? Is he ok?" He asked worried

"Yes he is fine.." He reassured " You can see him and the babies now"

"Babies?" Harry squeaked

He smiled "Yes triplets.."

Harry was speechless as he walked to Draco's room and slowly opened the door "Lover?

Draco smiled "Harry.." He greeted "Come see."

Harry moved to the cradle and peered down at the three tiny bundles. "Two girls and a boy.." He smiled fondly "Oh boy.."

**One Week Later**

Harry moved out of the nursery it had been a long hard week adjusting to three new babies and little Lilly was not adjusting well. He sighed as he moved into his bedroom only to get pounced on him kissing him deeply and hungrily. "oh Gods Draco.." Harry moaned letting Draco lead him to the bed

Draco pulled Harry down to the bed and grinned wanting him so much it hurt.

"Wait lover," Harry gasped

Draco looked put upon "What?"

"Did you take the potion?"

He chuckled "Yes and if it don't work I can blame Severus."

Harry laughed and pulled him back down

Fiinshed I hope you enjoyed please review.


End file.
